A Day's Worth
by slothchild
Summary: It's amazing how pointless one winter day can be...
1. Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: Are you stupid, or what?**

Yeah, so I'm back...Big whup, I know. It's that, things have been getting chaotic since graduation, yes, yes I graduated. Thank you, thank you.

(crickets chirp)

Well, I missed you all too.

(baby cries in distance)

_No, really..._

In any case, I'm so sorry for disappearing all of a sudden!(To those who care at least...) The info about which of my stories will continue and which of them won't will be posted on my profile this coming Friday, along with some pointless stuff about yours truly that I've never really set about to posting in the first place. That aside, I'm especially sorry to the authors of the stories I halted from reviewing(Calister Heir, I'm talking to you...and others), like MY reviews matter but, I just needed to apologize for that. Whoo, I feel better. Anyways, please enjoy. It's pointless, yet pleasing..._I hope_.

* * *

**A Day's Worth**

**"Today is yesterday's tomorrow..."-Anonymous  
------------------------------------------------------- **

**  
**

The sky is strewn with stars. They glitter weakly, as if saying goodbye. The infinite void they sparkle in seems to be darker than usual, at least at this time of the day.

It is about four in the morning. I have been up for hours. I couldn't sleep and besides, I'm not tired. It's pretty much around that time of year...

Winter.

It's just around the corner now; this is why I tend to never sleep before the first snowflake falls on to the ground. The winter breath in the air, trees dying, and...my element speaking to me more often than not.

I find myself restless in winter. I could be excited but...

I _highly_ doubt that.

_Why can't I sleep?_

I really have no idea, why I have this insomnia every now and then.

I'm on the roof, alone. I wait silently for the dawn, it's my signal to begin training everyday. I believe that starting my training the same time the sun rises is like...a promise.

A promise of a new day.

_I am starting to sound as wise as Master Fung…I don't know whether I should be enlightened or…let's just leave that there._

Slowly, the stars are disappearing. I have noticed them subtly slipping away. It's getting colder. I rub my hands together.

I shift into a lotus position. I glance at the ridiculously old-fashioned alarm clock I brought up with me.

An hour's gone by. **Five o'clock.**

My patience is thinning.

_Meditate...mediate_. I concentrate. Curving my fingers into position.

Yes, I _am_ meditating **right side up**. _(It would be too dangerous to balance myself upside-down on a roof so steep.)_

"Time will just fly by." I murmur softly, "Just breathe, Omi. Breathe."

I do as I am told...by _myself_.

"The snow, the rain, the calm body that rages into a storm..."

I am chanting a meditation scripture handed down from Xiaolin Dragon of Water to Xiaolin Dragon of Water. _Oh, I am **soooo** proud of myself! I am, as Raimundo would say, **on the hizzer**!_

"I summon my element, awaken Dragon of Water..." I inhale, "Vahlikai..." I exhale.

_Is it me?_ "The snow, the rain..." _Or do I have this very distinct accent when I speak?_ "I summon my ele..." _I do._

I continue my mantra, breaths deep and linked. My mind wanders.

"...Dragon of Water..." _How long have I had this accent!_ "Vahlika-

**DLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

"AAAAARGH! _GREAT GHOST OF DASHI_!"

My eyes shoot open, with my chant cut off, my alarm clock screeches as I clutch my hand to my heart. My breathing is heavy.

I blink cluelessly.

I calm myself, grabbing it roughly. I switch it off.

And then, something blinds me. I look forward, past a huge dead tree.

_Poor tree..._

The sun, bathed in golden glory, slowly peeks out from the horizon. The sky is now a melting pale gray, the hue of a brilliant blue is slowly seeping through.

Blue…like water. _How I love thee…_

…

_How I **would** love thee **even more if thee lets me get some sleep once every blue moon**!_

It continues to rise, round and yellow in hue. _Hmmm, for some reason it reminds me of someone...I can't remember._

Golden sunbeams shower past the leafless tree in front of me.

I smile...and then, I yawn.

It fails to startle me though, even if I haven't felt tired in days...and this is my first yawn since I sensed the winter coming...

_Alright_, I _am_ a little startled by it. _Only a little_.

"Mmm, I suppose I should get started then..." I yawn again, twice as big.

"Or maybe..." Another yawn "Another time."

…

The silence seems to object to that statement.

I stand warily, alarm clock in hand. I begin to sprint to the far end of the temple roof, jumping off to execute a mantis flip and landing on all fours on top of a large rock in the East gardens.

_Who says I need Shen Gong Wu?_ I smirk inwardly.

I break my seriousness with a small smile as I rub my tired eyes. I look over my shoulder towards the sun. It's still rising.

I face it swiftly and I bow.

Humbly, in fact.

I whisper, "Thank you." I barely hear myself speak, but I know, that my gratitude is genuine. I jump off the rock, **it's taller than me**.

"I'm sorry my friend, but..." I glare sleepily at it, " I will have to get rid of you."

The rock simply ignores me.

I threaten the poor defenseless rock, "**_Beware…_**" I blink "Tomorrow." And I walk away, off to the west temple wing.

"That was a lovely sunrise," My smile breaks out into a yawn as I continue to walk, sleeves linked wisely.

"It's going to be a good day."

And that is the last thing I say before I grin to myself and walk off. I walk past the kitchen doors, I walk past the Shen Gong Wu vault, the north garden pathway, and as I come across the training hall...I ingnore it. I walk past it as well.

_Training?_

_I'm off to bed, besides,_ **I am the best**. _I'll train later..._

I crack a smile.

_Or tomorrow._

* * *

_There it is, chapter one. Now, I'm not expecting a lot of reviews for this one, it's not one of my best, I have to admit. I was basically just trying to show how a usual dawn would be spent by Omi...with a little less plot than I intended...there's not much meaning to this one in my opinion, but hopefully the chapter, as pointless as it is, still made you feel good at the end. That's what I'm trying to deliver here. Entertainment. Now, would everyone who values their opinions being heard please review so that I may upload a better chapter next time._

Thanks...Yes, I know I'm angsty today. It's been rough for a while...I want to break the limit for this one...would at least 8 reviews suffice? Or is that too much? (sad, deep sigh)


	2. Weeds

**"It's no longer a question of staying healthy. It's a question of finding a sickness you_ like_."-Jackie Mason**  
--------------------------------------------------------------

There is a ghost-like moan in the way the wind echoes outside in the corridors. And I know that I've slept later than I usually do. I never really had a problem getting up in the morning, but somewhere along that all changed. Waking up feels better if I know that I didn't stay up all night playing Goo Zombies, _but I did_. Rai sleeps in, so why can't I?

There is no loud melodic snoring, Clay must already be up...eating as we speak. I remember hearing someone walk out of the room earlier, I fell asleep after that. I'm not feeling well today.

I turn in bed, sheets kicked off to my feet. I am clad in a tank top and some loose cotton pajama pants, and for some reason, I don't feel cold at all. With the winter fast approaching, I find this hard to process.

And what about Raimundo?

...Something rustles in the cubicle next to mine, "Ladies...yes, yes I know I rock."

I scoff mentally, my eyes are too heavy for me to open. _You just keep thinking that..._

"It's impossible! No rock can be that big and still be called normal..."

Omi's walking in from who know's where, heaven forbid that I know an ounce of what he's sputtering about.

I hug a stray pillow to my chest. I have at least five, all either under my head or somewhere over my petite figure. All to keep me warm. I flutter my sapphire eyes open, greeted with the sight of a crystal vase sitting on my trunk. A group of pretty flowers Raimundo gathered from the open fields have made it their home. They're weeds, really. The Brazilian doesn't know better. I didn't have the spite to tell him to throw the things away, at least not at that moment. So there they sit. Beautifully ugly. Irony sublime.

"Zzzzzzz..."

I sit up, Omi's finally fallen asleep. He's been having a tough time getting to sleep lately...I should probably ask him about that later.

Much later.

Right now I have a migrane the size of Master Fung's toe fungu--

_Oooh, bad analogy choice_...now I have a stomach that's playing twister.

_Owww._

I rub my head motherly. I straighten into a lotus position. Ever so softly I stroke my head, my hair's a mess, to say the least. Oh, sweet Dashi...

My head's throbbing. I feel very sick. Ugh. I'm starting to sweat. God, I'm going to die...

_Okay, _maybe_ I'm overreacting._

But what if I'm not?...

_My first kiss! I've never had my first kiss and I'm going to die!_

A beat.

**Raimundo.**

I feel my cheeks heat up, along with my fever "What was that?" I shake my head, delusional.

That's right, I'm delusional. I just have a fever. I'm going crazy...I just have a fever. I'm just going to die.

**Raimundo.**

My entire head starts to flare up, my eyes feel sore and my temples are pulsing. I'm sick...very sick. So sick that I keep thinking about-

**_Raimundo._**

"What? No, I mean I keep thinking about dyin-"

_**Raimundo.**_

"Somebody just shoot me now, please." I drone, when I drone I'm sarcastic and when I'm sarcastic I'm not feeling well, and when I'm not feeling well I get annoyed, and when I'm annoyed I get angry...and,

_Nobody_ likes me when I'm angry...except:

_**Raimundo.**_

"Riiight, that's why he runs away everytime I growl at him. I meant _papa_. Papa always likes me."

**_When you're angry, it turns him on. Especially when you hit him..._**

"Who? _PAPA_?" _Behold ladies and gentlemen, my stupidity is born..._

_No_, I scoff at myself, _**Raimundo.**_

"..." I would love to scream profanities at myself for the next hour but my vision's getting hazy.

"I really hate you." I murmur before banging my forehead against the wall.

A snicker, "Ahem..."

My drowsy eyes turn to my left, I only realize now that my curtains are wide open, Clay leaning against my...doorway. I can't find the energy to act shocked or astonished...or even alive.

He tips his hat, "Howdy, Kim" _Chivalry_. I only have two words to say to this form of treatment and to Clay.

"**Drop dead**." I growl, he's suppose to run now, but he doesn't.

He sighs. The sigh sinks into a groan. The groan dwindles into a southern drawl, "I didn't see nuthin', ma'am." And yet he snickers as he waltzes away.

"Yeah, you better run." I turn back to the wall, still dumping my weight on it.

I let myself fall back onto the futon, lashing my right arm eagle spread(my other resting on my forehead). I'm faced with a plain white ceiling. I stretch my legs, one manages to kick the trunk and the vase is forced to fall miraculously into my hand.

_God, you really are something up there, aren't you?_

"This is going to be a rough day." I moan.

I am sick. My head aches.I have a fever. My eyes burn.

I slide the vase away, pulling one flower as I do.

I grip it tightly. "Weed."

Somewhere in the distance, Clay snickers to himself, thinking I'm a lunatic. Giddy as a school girl.

* * *

Okay, so I only got **two reviews**...and, _as **uplifting** as that quota reach was_...if I don't get at least **five people** I don't know to review this, I'm sad to say I'll be deleting this fic. It doesn't seem to be entertaining to most people so, why bother? It saves me trouble...of course, if I don't reach up to Rai's chapter(which will be the last) then there won't be a spin-off RaiKim fic...ehh, maybe I'm just losing it... 

(brightens) Owell! I've still got my health! (a gun suddenly points to her head)...Uhhh, nevermind.

...R & R?


	3. Jacked

**"Never explain--your friends do not need it and your enemies will not believe you anyway."**-Elbert Hubbard  
------------------------------------------------

I am standing in the corner of a bookstore, leaning against a bare wall. A fair distance next to the counter.

Trying to read a book, Dragonology by Ryan Shaftren.

**Trying...**

"Well, are you gonna buy it or not?" A teenage girl dressed in a plaid skirted uniform hovers around her companion, he is also wearing plaid, in pants of course.

They are both students of the same school. The only difference in their outfits being, the girl wore a sweatervest while her friend fashioned a finely done blazer.The supposed school emblem is embroidered on the left side. In gold.

_Must be rich..._

I tip my hat as I read, turning a page. Although I'm not really reading.

" Ehh, I dunno...I just got my allowance but..." The boy is cut off by his friend, she hugs his left arm, cuddling him affectionately. "Oh, come on! The book's just two hundred!"

I raise a brow, _Just? Oh yeah, rich. Sooo rich._ I chuckle mentally.

The boy's lips curve ever so slightly, he's enjoying his company.

"Hmm." _Lucky dog._ I smile as well.

She looks at him, eyes a pretty violet, smiling sweetly like there was no tomorrow.

"F-fine..." He finally complies to his "friend's" wishes, even though I believe they are more than just friends.

A tiny bell rings, someone just walked into the store. I can't see who, as I'm at the far end of the bookstore. Infront of this lovely couple next to the fifth aisle of shelves.

The girl giggles under her friend's soft gaze, "Good...what are you staring at?" She blinks innocently, adorably even..._what? I'm a boy too. I have hormones. Not as much as Raimundo but, you get the picture...I'm a gentleman through and through._

He looks down at the book in his right hand(the other still being hugged).

"N-nothing, let's get this payed for, shall we?"His voice stutters. **Heard it before. He likes her alright. Just too afraid to admit it.**

._..Like **some** people I know._**  
**

She nods with a questioning look on her face. Probably asking herself, _Why was he looking at me like that?_

Trust me, I know. I've seen Kimiko do it all the time at him. An eyebrow raised, curiousity peeked, a genlte smirk on her face.

Because ever so often, he tends to look at her. Raimundo, I mean. As if admiring her delicate features. Staring sweetly.

The counter girl smiles plastically at the two, "Hi, may I help you?"

I give them a small smile, "Best of luck, partner." and I go back to my reading. Enough of that.

-------

The cash register sounds, they leave.

-------

-------

-------

**DRIING!**

Someone walks up to the counter.

I continue to read.

"Hi, welcome to Bookworm, how may I help you, sir?"

_Some dragons are incredibly social with other creatures, often misunderstood by humans that they would gladly eat them rather than talk with them..._

"Uh, yeah...I'm here about the book order. You know, Dante's Inferno?"

...My reading pace slows..._That voice._

The counter girl distincly pauses for some reason.

"Uh, hello? Miss?"

She seems disturbed, "Oh, yes. Right. Under the name of?"

"Jack Spicer."

I drop my book, my eyes widen as my mouth drops.

**THUD!**

Their heads turn to me, the counter girl merely blinks. But Jack, Jack has the _nerve_ to **speak to me**.

He gasps slightly, "Bailey? What are you doing here!" Jack screams that girlie little scream of his.

I flinch, he's as annoying as ever.

"Reading. It's a free country, innit?" I have a somewhat threatening tone to my voice, and for some reason, I had the urge to crack my knuckles. So, I did. _Oh, God, I'm hilarious..._

He took a step back.

-------

Nobody moves.

-------

I start to laugh, "Relax, partner! Not gonna hurt you now. No Shen Gong Wu to fight over...besides, you look decent today. So, I'll cut ya some slack." I say, complimenting his casual wear.

He's finally out of his trench coat, dressed in a simple t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Goggles around his neck.

Jack snorts, insulted. He looks me from head to toe.

"You're still wearing that silly hat, I see."

My eyes narrow, "You're still wearing all that make-up, _**I see**_."

_Hah, nobody messes with my hat!_

"Ohhh, _real nice_."

He crosses his arms and turns away from me.

I straighten up and reach for my book.

He clears his throat.

"So..." He begins nonchalantly.

I close my book and put it under my hat. There's nuthin' that my hat can't do!

"_So_..." I mimic, clueless and uninterested.

He scratches his head, "Wanna get a drink...or something?" He motions his head to the door.

I shrug, tip my hat to the counter girl and shuffle to the door. Jack Spicer follows, yawning.

I walk out the door, smiling evilly. I put my hands in my pockets.

Jack's about to walk out but then...

The door hits him squarely in the face. He faints.

The counter girl rushes up to him. She's yammering word after word behind the glass door, I can't hear her. She looks at me worriedly, I blink.

Then I turn to my left.

_I'm sorry but, I want to be alone this afternoon._

And I walk.

Dojo's going to pick me up soon.

_No hard feelin's, Jack. That was just for my hat._

"Le's have a drink, shall we?" I whisper quietly, patting my hat.

Books are nice...but **my hat's** way nicer.

I love my hat...

* * *

Ah, I feel so much better! Turns out all I needed to do to lift my mood was...go to the bathroom! WHEEEE! Anyways, I really had fun with this chapter! Because I really think that Clay's smarter than he lets us on. I pictured him to have this clever and observant side. It's pretty obvious that he notices most of what's going on...Clay, you rock, cowboy! 

On another note, about the Jack thing..._yeah_, I imagine Jack would do some regular **goth boy genius** stuff aside from the **evil boy genius** stuff. Hey, he's still human..._I think._ Oh, and about his clothes: **Yes, yes, ladies. Dream on. In my perspective, Jack looks way hot in casual wear...**

(readers stare at her)

...what?


	4. Evil muffins

**_"Misery no longer loves company. Nowadays it insists on it"_-Russell Baker**

* * *

It's eight-thirty in the evening. Clay's back from his free-day, _mine's tomorrow_. Kimiko's still sick as a dog, I should know, _I've been at her wake and call all day. Don't misunderstand, I'm not the least bit worried about her, it's just, **she has something I want**._ And Omi... 

My foot taps continuously, beyond my sane control. There is a slight hint of something in the air...

Nutmeg.

I look at my watch. It has been fifteen minutes. Only fifteen more to go. I cross my arms, glaring into space.

"R-raimundo?"

I twitch, "...Yes, Omi?"

"What in Dashi's name are you doing!" There was hardly a hint of curiosity in that question. Most of it sounded flabbergasted.

I twitch. "What in **_Dashi's name_** does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well...that is the thing, Raimundo. It looks like you're baking **muffins**. But I know that's crazy. Because you're _Raimundo_, and from what I have learned _Raimundo_ does not bake."

I twitch. I twitch. "When have I ever proven that I don't bake?"

_I am so offended, my little butterball of a friend._

"I don't know. It is just… Well, a very **un-Raimundo-ly** thing to do."

"_Un-Raimundo-ly_?" A nerve pulses on my forehead, I turn away from the oven and lean back on it. My fingers massage my temples.

_Since when does this kid know how to be me?_

"Omi," I look at the monk half-heartedly, "Are you doing this just to annoy me, or are you having another one of your sexism attacks?"

He blinks.

I twitch.

"Uhm...yes?" The fact that his answer was made to sound like a question was too ironic. For my taste at least.

"Aiii, papi!" I hiss under my breath, proceeding to tend to the oven.

I have my back turned to him now, yet I can clearly see the look of disappointment he was giving me.

"But, you're baking! Muffins! **Muffins incite feelings of cute and warm and fuzzy**!"

_Damn little sexist monk..._

I crash my head onto the countertop, mumbling. **_"…They could be evil muffins."_**

_OwWwww..._

"I won't deny that possibility." I can actually feel him rub his chin through my anger, he's seriously considering it, "But… It's… muffins. And baking. And… Why are you baking anyway?" I had that little picture in my head of Omi flailing his arms everywhere, eyes bugging out.

_Because I'm trying to be a good mother_, I thought sarcastically, but that would've made things worse.

"Because I'm hungry and the only food in the fridge is that mountain of meat that expired three days ago." _My head hurts..._

"But… muffins?"

"…I like muffins." I said that too quickly without thinking.

"Evil muffins?"

So did he.

"Yes, Omi, I like evil muffins."

"…So, do they taste any good?"

"How badly do you wanna know?" I ask him almost threateningly, raising my throbbing head from the countertop.

He falls silent, I still have my back turned. He finally walks away.

As soon as I'm sure that the little monk is gone, I smirk. Devilishly.

"You are such a liar..." I scold, laughing lightly.

Truth be told, I wasn't really a big fan of muffins. I wasn't all that hungry either.

The muffins aren't for me. Oh, no.

They're for poor little Kimmy. Sick in bed.

The watch on my alarm beeps, it is time.

I hastily grab the pastries from the oven, chucking them onto a plate. They smell so good..no, wait.

They smell _evil_...

Whatever the scent I make my way to Kimiko's room.

Where that evil Japanese heiress is bound to be waiting.

Hugging a terrified hostage.

_Don't worry, Ninja Fred. I'm coming. Daddy's coming for you._

* * *

Well, there it is. There's hardly any mention of Kimiko here, yes I know. Kill me later. It's just, I decided to make Raimundo's evening a two-part thing. Surprisingly, Pedrosa's a harder guy to write than the rest of them...well, that's just about it...enjoy. Not really proud of this one but, I think it was Raimundo-ly enough to be believable...

And about that reoccuring comment on Omi, has anyone else noticed how much of a conceited sexist he is? I mean, we all love him for that but no one's really made a point that he habits being one...So, to see Raimundo baking would naturally shock him, I guess... that's right ladies, just imagine Raimundo in a pink apron...SQUEE! **I'll be taking requests for the next chapter so, feel free to suggest..._as long as it's clever RaiKim involved._**

**Last Note: I'm sorry it's so late and not very interesting...I've had writer's block for so long I should call it Writer's Cube! Hyuu! The next one will be better. I swear my--Calistar Heir's life on it...Me? Are you kidding? I'm too young and beautiful to die...**

(Calistar glares at me with a whip in hand)

_Irk..._


	5. Sick Secret

**_"Take hold lightly; let go lightly. This is one of the great secrets of felicity in love."_  
xxxSpanish Proverb**

* * *

"You're _pretty_ good." 

…

"…"

…

"I mean, _really_ good! Just the perfect touch of nutmeg..."

…

"Hrmph."

"What's that! Oh, right...sorry."

She pauses from girlishly munching on her muffin, only long enough to irk my patience even further…

"Here," I glance sideways at her, angry and unimpressed.

She waves it in front of me viciously, "Hey!"

_Annoying little china doll..._

"Don't you want it?"

I'm sitting in a lotus position at her bedside, arms crossed valiantly as if I had an ounce of pride left.

But, I don't.

"You know what I want." I snarl tactlessly at her, more than I intended.

She places the muffin back on to the plate with its brothers and sisters.

Another bite, "You know, you should really be nicer to sick people..." The girl lectures me smugly as she savors the muffin almost seductively.

"Oh, forgive me, Your Highness. For a moment there, i forgot my place!" I mock sarcastically at her gentle frame.

"Right you are."

She's sitting up as well, legs crossed casually. Her left hand carries her snack while the right one lightly strokes a furry object nestled between her covered legs.

**And I promise you it's no muffin... **

I scoff, "Look, girl, if you have enough energy to torture me like this, you're not sick."

"_In the usual sense, at least..._" I add under my breath.

She smirks, finishing the last of one of my spoils. "Ah, ah, ah!" She waves a finger at me.

My eyes narrow at her. I breathe heavily.

"You should know better, dear little boy." She warns me, "Considering your position in all of this..." The Asian places her left hand around his plush torso, strangely enough, she shakes a little…

A sweat drop trickles down the side of my stone cold face.

"Ggghhh" My teeth grit in defeat.

…

"You wouldn't want me to slip anything off my tongue, _would you_?"

Her finger twirls playfully with his new black bow. I can see the fear screaming in his shiny black eyes.

"Tell anyone and I'll tear you apart limb from limb!" I spit threateningly and before I know it, I've already managed to tackle her down.

It was an awkward moment now. I was practically on top of her, my arms at either side of her head. She wasn't expecting my sudden outburst, as she was clutching him to her chest with both hands. Her sapphire eyes wide with bewilderment and..._fear_.

One thing I did not expect entirely.

She trembles slightly, weak and delicate for only a second.

My frozenly demonic eyes soften, my breathing slows. I slowly lean in, enough to feel her breath on my lips.

In a way, this...was _enjoyable_.

"Or if you don't like that..._I could just blow enough wind into you so that you'll explode into a billion pieces_..." I have never said any threat with so much suave and syrup.

She whimpers softly before speaking, "You wouldn't dare..."

I smirk deviously, leaning in so that our lips are inches apart. My left fingers play with her silky black hair.

"Maybe, maybe not..." I could see the faintest of blushes on her face, "Humor me, please." I whisper beside her ear.

I lightly near my body against hers; she's way hotter than normal. She was probably hiding the fact that she was still really sick...typical. _Now I'm getting guilty…_

_That's enough, Rai. Give the girl a break..._ I mentally scold myself.

I comply, "Just..." My voice is laced with oodles of honey.

I whisper.

"_Give me what I want_."

She silently slams him on to my chest and I grab him immediately.

I jump off of her and stretch cheerfully, my prize in one hand. I close my eyes.

"Well, time to turn in!" I chirp with a winning smile, as if nothing happened at all.

"**YOU ARE SUCH A--!**" She stops in mid-sentence. Her voice was hoarse to begin with.

My Cheshire grin fades, I shoot my eyes open.

"K-kimiko?" I ask, almost worriedly as I dart to her side.

She breathes heavily. Her eyes are half-open and dull. A gentle hand clutches where her heart is suppose to be.

"What's wrong!" I suddenly, for god-knows-what reason, take hold of her free hand, lacing our fingers together tightly.

Fear rushes up my spine, I have a sinking feeling at the bottom of my stomach.

"Where does it hurt!" She clenches her teeth, " Are you bleeding somewhere!'

Her lips try to mouth words, failing…

"Uh, uh...try to stay calm!"

…Her face projects pain.

'DON'T GO TO THE LIIIIGHT!" She almost laughed at that. _Almost_.

…More heavy breathing.

"**And whatever you do...**"

…My hand grips her hand tighter.

"**_Stay with _me...**"

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick. 

…..

………..

The clock above all our rooms ticks away.

"…"

I sit lifelessly against the wall of my so-called _room_. My eyes shadowed by my bangs.

I have a deep grimace plastered on my face.

_"We'll do everything we can..."_

That's what they said when I asked what was wrong.

Obviously, that wasn't very reassuring.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Everyone's silent. I can hear wood slowly being shaved off in the room to my left. Clay always carves wood figurines when he's depressed or aggravated...

I don't hear a peep out of Omi. I'm not even sure if he's in his room. He should be though, it almost being midnight and all...

She's in the hospital wing. And I'm not.

Something's wrong with that...

Tick.Tick.Tick

I grip him tighter in my hand. I never let go of him. I almost never let go of Kimiko either...

It was such a shock.

_That stubborn girl..._

_"Everything's fine...I'll...be fine."_

And then, before she was taken away, she _smiled_. Not just any smile.

**She smiled her third smile.**

I _hated_ her third smile.

Did you know she has _seven smiles_?

"Why didn't she tell me?"

…

I hold him within arm's length, staring into his swirling crystal black eyes. My own reflection shining in them.

"...A _week_...that'll be enough time to get me the nerve..."

Ninja Fred ignores me, the snob. Nevertheless, I continue.

"...A week, and then..."

"I'll tell her."

I hug my best friend intimately, closing my eyes.

_Stupid, stubborn girl..._

I told her...I told her to stay with me...

But.

She didn't.

**--Fin--**

* * *

Welly, well, well...look what we have here. I have no idea where this came from...That was not exactly how I intended it to go but, I had to do this one all on my own. _Since no one gave a single suggestion._ But, no problem. it's done. 

I actually laughed after reading this...

It directly leads to the spin-off so, I guess I'm pleased with the way it came out. Did anyone feel the tension between them when Rai was on top of her! _I didn't..._

Hopefully someone did. So, please R& R ladies and gentlemen for it will be the deciding contract to whether I will, or will not write a spin-off...because I kinda like how this one ended...Tragic...not really, but it symbolizes hope in a tragic state for a happy fututre..._Man, I've been reading the Bible too much._

_It's alright. Go on, flame me for this one...you know you want to._

"Give me what I want..." snickers _**SO DAMN HOT!**_

_Ha-hah..._


End file.
